Big mistake
by Kassieandra
Summary: On the same day, two old friends make the biggest mistake of their life, marrying someone they do not love. In the end or at some stage the normal pair’s, might be a little swearing. all humen. enjoy
1. prolong the start

Big mistake to something better  
inspired by 'American dreams' - 'Silverstein

Declare: I can happily say I do not own twilight, seeing as all the fan girl's scare me.  
although I do own my IPod touch... well I hope I do anyway.

Summary: On the same day, two old friends make the biggest mistake of their life, marrying someone they do not love. In the end or at some stage the normal pair's, might be a little swearing.

**A/n:** I got really bored, can you blame me, now some of this will be in Bella's point of view and some in Edward's, I might do a bit more third person but I doubt it.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Pre-view

In a small church in Fork's Washington, Isabella Swan stood next to her soon to be husband.  
Whereas, in a rather large park in settle Washington, Edward Cullen stood next to his soon to bride.

You might ask why is this so bad? Well it probably isn't to you, or anyone else at the weddings. But, to Edward and Isabella, this was one of the worst day, you see Edward did not like Tanya.  
_Why are they getting married then?_ Well in all true honesty Edward's hand was forested, The Denali's are a good family friend, and see as the only person he ever felt for he last sore at age 9 he made everyone but him happy.

Then there is Isabella, she didn't love Jacob, she only sore him as a friend, or brother, they had been dating for years. He father Charlie forced Bella to marry Jacob, so did Jacob.

"Edward do you take this women to love and to hold for the rest of your natural life?" he minister in Seattle asked.  
"I do." Edward replayed, keeping his loving mask on.

"Isabella, do you take his man, to love and to hold for the rest of your natural life?" the minister, another old family friend, in forks asked.  
_No,_ she thought in her mind.  
"I do." She was never every good at lying but had mustered his lie a long time ago.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Both ministered said, and even though no one knows it, at the same time.


	2. Chapter 1 Mrs or Ms EDIT!

Declare: I do not own Twilight, I do not own your mum, but that doesn't mean I can't use them....

**I'm sorry for the 'your mum joke' ^^ I just couldn't help myself, anyway same chapter; I just went through it and made some of it coherent. So school is busy right now, but there is also a teachers strike today. I may or may not finish the next chapter and have it up today, because my Auntie is coming up to see us. Although I may have it done sometime this week, seeing as she will be up here, and I will not work on anything else why they are looking over my shoulder but school work and maybe this. Sorry but I just don't like people looking over my shoulder, it makes me scream at them half the time.**  
**Wow that was long.**

Chapter one

BPOV:  
I turned to my maid of horror, Alice stood there in the beautiful cream dress with a blood red under coat, all the bride maid's were dressed in it. By all I mean her, Leah (who I never liked, but she seemed important to Jake), Angela and Emily with my little flower girl Clair, Jared was our little ring boy, and man did Clair have him wrapped around her finger; both of them were only 3.  
I sighed and looked back at Jacob, I knew he was forced into the marriage as well, but he did love me somewhat, I put a convincing smile on. The ceremony went on without a hitch, _unfortunately_.

The reception was beautiful to say the least, Alice took care of everything, all I needed to do was smile and look happy, which was hard considering I felt like killing myself. I don't know if I could have survived this whole thing without Alice, she was my best friend, almost a sister.

We didn't bother with a honey moon seeing as we weren't exactly rich, so we just stayed at a hotel in Port Angela for a week.

There was really nothing to tell, we went back to the state university, Jake was studying engineering and mechanic's will I studied to be a primary school teacher, final's we're in less than a month and after that I have a job already in Seattle.

Life was alright for the first two month's, Jake was in the middle of his third semester** (A/n: in my world, Jacob's thing goes for three years, so he has four semester's)**, So he wasn't home a lot, Work was great for me, I had my own class, they were all little sweet hearts.

It was slightly weird when Leah came over, she just seemed like she was holding her tongue or something, I don't know, like she was hiding something. It didn't bother me at the start but after a while it got on my nerves, one day I exploded.

"Leah, why the fuck are you hiding something, I mean god you seem so weird, well weirder than normal." Jake was out of the room so I knew he didn't hear.

"Sorry, I just have some stuff going on at home, it is kind of weird you know" I nodded, I knew she was lying, she knew she was lying; I never brought it up again though, knowing I would get no answer's.

On Jacob's and mines 9 month anniversary I just felt like something wasn't right, I mean, Jacob's last class finished at 5 today, it was now 8, I mean we didn't have anything planned, I still didn't love him they way everyone would like me to, but he was my best friend, I admit that I had fallen for him a bit, but nothing to dramatic. I went to bed about 11 and felt Jake slip into bed at 1 in the morning. I didn't let him know I was awake, I didn't question him until breakfast.

"Sorry I was in so late" He mumbled will eating some cereal.

"It's ok, what kept you?" I made myself look disinterested.

"Oh you know, some of the boys wanted to go out, what time did you go to bed?" I decided to lie and see if he changes his time.

"About 9, I was so tired" I just shrugged. "What time did you get in?"

"About 10 or 11" I could see he was hiding something in his eyes, but honestly I didn't care anymore, it is a shot gun marriage, I'm perpessly staying on the pill, I really don't want to have his kid when I don't want to be with him. It sounded quite mean but it was how I felt right now.

I had recently had a meeting with my lawyer Jason Scott, he knew my whole arrangement and was an old friend from high school, we had all the paper work ready just in case. He was saying he had another client who was going through the same thing, I felt sorry for them.

It was our one year anniversary, I got the day off work as a surprise, of course I made shore to make it look like I had to go to work and that he had the day off of collage, well he would seeing as it was the holidays but whatever. I drove to a bakery and picked up a few things for lunch before I got everything for dinner.

When I was done I got home, surprised to see Leah's car out the front. I parked, careful not to make noise; I didn't even both taking the grocery's, creeping through the front door I made no sound as I walked up the stairs. There was a slight moaning sound as I reached my bedroom door, it was open a crack, I opened it slightly more to see the two having sex. A tear ran down my face, probably for the fact that he couldn't tell me and it was right there in front of my face.

Whipping the tear away I quietly slinked into the room grabbing my already packed bag, I had booked a hotel for us to say in for the weekend.

I cleared my throat when I reached the door again and they both stopped and looked at me.

"Bella..." I sore the surprise in Jakes eyes.

"I just thought I should tell you that I am getting a divorce, adultery you know, hope you two have a lovely life." With that I walked out of the house grabbing a few things along the way. I drove to Jason's office, when I pulled up the tears finally felt, I couldn't hold them in.

Half an hour later I finally whipped them away and walked up stair's I had called Jason's office earlier to tell them I would be there in about an hour. I sat in the waiting room after I spoke to Lisa and let my hair cover my face. I slowly brought a baby wipe (Alice makes me keep them in my hand bag) and wiped my face to remove the mascara that had ran.

EPOV:

I grimaced as soon as we got to the reception, I even went straight for the toilet, and that's where I still am, alone in the toilet. Tanya had driven me insane, I was about to strangle her, she knew I was only marring her so I wouldn't have to put up with her destroying every relationship I had ever had.

The first was when I was a freshman in high school, my best friend was also my crush, I truly loved her, but of course Tanya destroyed her life and she hated me. I then had to move to Seattle and Tanya managed to follow me.

When Jasper walked in and for some reason Rosalie followed, they both patted me on the back.

"Sorry man" Jasper apologised, I nodded.

"Rose, no affiance but the guys bathroom?" she shrugged and smiled.

"Emmet is outside, stopping anyone from coming in." I smiled slightly, Rose and Emmet had been together since junior year, Rose was the blond super model cheerleader, and her twin was Jasper, my best mate. Emmet was my twin brother, we were so different, he was the school's lead quarter back, looked like a body builder who was in love with rap, will I was the captain of the soccer team, I had muscles but was more slender? Or lanky if you will, I don't know how to describe it.

The rest of the night was ok, when I was away from Tanya and everyone congratulating me. We had a long honey moon after that, in Paris. she managed to spend more on cloths then she did the whole wedding, thank god it was her family's money.

I had finished university when we got back, Tanya and I moved back to Seattle Washington. It was good to be living near my family and friends again, I had a job at my father's hospital, they were thrilled to have two Cullen's, father and son, how cliché. Rose was a mechanic / model for one of the local shop, Emmet was a personal trainer, Jasper a history teacher at a local collage. Tanya of course refused to get a job, she shopped all day and that was about it. It had been a year since the day my life ended, I mean we got married, well same thing like that.

Dad sent me home early to be a good husband, I scoffed at the Idea, as far as I was concerned I could stay at the office until mid-night, but he was my boss so I had to listen.

As I was walking to my car my phone started to ring.

"Edward Cullen specking" It was a natural reaction these days; I didn't even look at the i.d.

"Edward, its Jason" I smiled, Jason is my lawyer and I knew him briefly in high school.

"Sup, what do you have for me jay?"

"I have the paper's ready, give me a date and you can be divorced." My smiled couldn't have gotten bigger, I mean I knew Tanya was cheating, with who I don't know, and my lovely mother made Tanya and myself sign a prenup.

"Did I ever tell you I love you? Jokes man you are my hero" I could hear his laughter as I opened the door to my prize Volvo.

"Yeah man, you sound like my other client now." He told me about another client of his, that is in a simile position.

"Yeah man, I feel sorry for them." I was now speeding home.

"Anyway I have to go, see you when you are ready" I said my good bye and hung up. When I pulled up in front of the house I got my camera ready seeing as Mike Newtons car was outside once again. I took a picture of it before walking up stairs; I walked straight up to my room, where I heard moaning. Sliding the door open I snapped several pictures to the surprise of Tanya and Mike.

"I want you out of my fucking house by the time I get back, by the way Tanya, we are getting a divorced." I grabbed my medical bag and my gym bag, which had everything I would need for a night and everything that was presses to me that wasn't at my parent's, which was where all my cd's were.

I speed to Jason's office and called in advance. I pulled up beside a red Chevy truck, I would normally look at it but I just ran up the stairs to his office. I sat in the waiting room beside a beautiful brunet who was hiding behind her hair. We sat in silence for five minters until her phone rang.

"Hello?... yes Alice... whatever... can I stay at yours tonight?... it's over... Leah... ok... at Jason's office... see you tonight... no, no make over's or anything to do with shopping... I have never liked it... bye, bye red bull" with that she hung up and sighed, I couldn't help but listen.

"Annoying friend or sister?" I asked, she looked at me weird. "Sorry, I overheard."

"It's ok, and yeah my friend, obsessed with shopping and anything fashion" she smiled slightly, the conversation was easy and conferrable. "Once she dumped a boyfriend because he wouldn't let her tell him what to wear."

"Yeah, one of my friends are like that, she's engaged to my brother so she thinks she can tell me what to wear." I chuckled.

"Even worse, she decided to tell my now ex what he could and couldn't wear, I enjoyed it, he didn't, and I really don't care." She shrugged.

"My now ex, couldn't go five minters without shopping, and told my best mate the reason he doesn't have a girl friend is because he won't stop studying and go shopping, but when you do go shopping he is like the best person to hold everyone's bags" she giggled.

"See even my friend isn't that bad, she just seems like she drinks ten red bulls before she gets out of bed."

BPOV:

The man who sat next to me was quite attractive; I had an easy conversation with him.

"Now that would be scary" he shuttered.

"So why is you non ex now your ex?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"The simple answer is, family's forced us to get married and then I just found him in bed with another girl, but I already had the paper's drawn up." She shrugged. "You?"

"every close, she shouldn't leave me alone in high school and wrecked ever relationship I have even had, Even a few friend ships'." he let a shudder lose through his body.

"Man I feel sorry for you, I once had a great friend but there was a girl who killed our friend ship, I kind of feel sorry for yelling at him." I just shook my head when Jason door opened.

"Mrs Black please come in" Getting up, shotting him a weird look, he mumbled when I walked in the door "or should I say ms Swan" with made I smile, walking in the door I waved at the man I just spoke with and shut the door before sitting down.

"Dam right you should Jason"

**See I told you it was easier to read, not that if you read like me some days, you wouldn't have noticed.  
**

**Seeya**


	3. Chapter 2 Can i get my brother drunk?

Declare: I do not own Twilight, I do not own a cd collection, but I do own a hell of a lot of mp3 file's.

**Ok so I just looked at the last chapter and I said Jacob had 4 semester's, stick that, it is 6. Anyway here is the next chapter, still distracted, this isn't as long as I would of like, but hey we all can't have what we want right?  
anyway I am now say Yuliya is the sorce of all my addishion's, she is my friend and got me on coffee (along with my boss) the only thing is that I got her hooked on fan fiction oh well.**

**Random note did you know linkin park just let out a new song for the transformers movie? It's called New Divide.**

Chapter two

 BPOV:

I sat down in one of Jays chair's in front of his desk.

"So tell me everything" I sat with my legs crossed and explained every detail, by the end of it I was just sitting there steering at the wall. "Ok, Bell's we will have to have a meeting with Jacob and his lawyer next week or something, but until then you will be coming here every second day to work out all the detail's, so we can get this whole thing over with." I nodded.

"So what, I see you next on Thursday? Can we make it at 4:30?" he flipped through a few thing's.

"Yep just tell Lisa on your way out" I nodded and stood up, Jay gave me a quick hug. "Look Bella it will be a bit hard, I mean look at what happened to me and Jade, but then if this didn't happen I wouldn't of met Andrea now would I" I smiled back brightly at him.

"Your right Jay, thanks" he nodded and opened the door. "See you Thursday" I nodded and walked up to Lisa.

"Thursday's what time" she asked and I hear Jay get the other guy in.

"4:30, and it will be like every two days until the meeting next week with Black and his lawer." She nodded.

"Ok, we will work that out later, have a good night." I smiled at her and left, getting into my truck I drove straight to Alice's little fashion store.

"BELLA! OHMYGOD! I can't believe it Leah!" I got a great big hug as soon as I walked into the shop.

"Yeah, well you kind of sore it coming" I just rolled my eyes and sore the blonde looking through one of Alice's caterlog's behind the front desk. I must admit it, the blonde look familiar, tall, tan, blue eyes like the sky, a real super model look. Then I worked it out, this was Alice's model.

"Oh yeah, Rose" the girl lifted her head up. "This is Bella my friend, Bella this is Rosalie, the hot bitch who is my camera whore" we all laughed and sat at the counter.

"Nice to finally meet you, Alice has been driving me mad with the 'I hope Bella slapped the bitch' all day" we shook hands.

"yeah well I should of" I shrugged.

"TELL ME!" I looked at Alice weird. "Tell me what happened!" I ran through it again.

"So, I left to go shopping, pretending to go to work, when I came back with the food, I sore Leah's car out front. I walked up stair's silently and walked in on them, grabbed my suit case and took off to go see my lawyer, cried in my car, got out, went up to his office, waited, sobered up. Some guy walked in, we talked will waiting, Jason got me into his office, we talked, big meeting should be next week, but every two days until then I have to see him to work shit out" Alice just smiled will Rose looked sorry for me. I looked at her. "It was a forced marriage, I didn't really love him in that sense, so yeah, I already had the paper's ready and waiting" she nodded her head in understanding.

"My brother's best mate, and my boyfriends brother, is going through a similar thing. Although she like didn't leave him the fuck alone, wouldn't let him be happy with anyone else and shit, so he just married her to shut everyone up. But we think she is cheating on him so yeah. He is waiting to catch him." Why did this sound familiar? "he has the paper's almost ready I think, now I am happy I am engaged to Emmet, I could trust him with anything and everything" she smiled brightly.

"Yeah will I'm just happy I'm not the only single girl anymore, I was getting sick of it. Oh Bell's your room is ready at mine by the way." I smiled.

"Who wants some cupcakes?" I pulled out the packet from my bag. "I got them from the bakery this morning." We all sat there and ate them; chatting, Rose and I were fastly becoming friends.

 EPOV:

Once the women I was talking to went up to Lisa Jay called me in.

"Now Edward I have to let you know that, I am so proud of you and your taking picture's thing" I just shook my head at him and through my camera at him before telling him everything. "So I will need to see you every second day as well, and the big meeting should be sometime next week." I nodded.

"So Thursday, and what do you mean about you too?" He just shrugged.

"Nothing, book for 4:30, 4:40, just tell Lisa that is what I said." I nodded.

"Cool man, see you next week." I walked out, told Lisa, and walked back to my car, as I was driving I called Jasper.

"Hello?" You would hear everyone in the cack ground.

"Hey man, when you finish you will find me at you house, probably with Emmet" he sounded slightly confused.

"Ok, by why my house, and I just finished, I'm walking to my car" I smiled and pulled into his driveway.

"Well, tonight I am not going to go back to the parent's and you have a spare room, and Emmet has beer, and Rose is working, and it was Mike, and I just finished seeing Jason."

"YES WE ARE SO GETTING DRUNK TONIGHT!" I heard him yell. "Ok, now I'm getting weird looks off the student's and the staff" I burst out laughing.

"So nothing has changed since high school?" I asked, seeing as Jasper got weird looks off everyone them.

"Yep pretty much, or it's the fact that I got out of a lechshion about teenage drinking, one of the other teacher's got me to sit in and tell me what was wrong with it" I heard him get into his car as I got out.

"Ok man, see you in a bit I must call Emmet" we said our goodbye's as I dragged everything up into Jasper's guest room, well one of the two. Finally I called Emmet.

"Sup man," he answered straight away.

"Nothing, but bring beer and shit over to Jasper's, I just court Mike and Tanya and went to see Jason" I could hear him yelling and wahooing.

"Ok man be there in five" I smiled and hung up before texting Rose: '_Is it alright if I get ym big brother drunk tonight?'_ she sent back on straight way.

'_Sore, but not at my house and why?' _

'_Oh I would never do that, at Jasper's, I just sore Jason, oh and she was sleeping with Mike_' I heard Emmet's noisy jeep pull up outside.

'_Thank god I was starting to get worried_' I smiled as my brother burst through the doors, Jasper pulled up.

 BPOV:

"YES HE FINALLY DID IT!" Rosalie randomly yelled. We just looked at her weird. "ok so my boyfriends brother just texted me to ask if he could get Emmet drunk at my brother's place, I'm like sore but why?' and he finally walked in of the bitch and the guy she was sleeping with" we all smiled and high fived.

"Hey, since we all have nothing for tonight why don't we have a girl's night?" Alice asked.

"Ok, but I will have to tell Emmet and get my stuff" with that Rose started texting Emmet.

"What do you have planed?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, some movie's, make over's, junk food, movie's complaining about everything, more movie's, and throughout all this alcohol." I smiled and nodded, Rose agreed, she left to get her stuff will Alice and I locked up the shop. I drove to Alice's will she went and got all the supply's.


	4. Chapter 3 So how often do you shop?

**Declare:**** I do not own twilight, but the new moon trailer is *drool* Jasper is now my favourite along with Laurent? (yeah can't spell it from memory) because they both try to kill ****Kristen**** Bella, And Jacob is a Wolf!**

**A/n:** ** So I finished this chapter in my Physic's class, I noticed last chapter that it didn't put the lines in so I just did the *#*#*# thing instead.  
anyway I'm too tired to check spelling and that so sorry, it turn's out I have a hell of a lot of test in about two weeks and lucky me has it for every subject where as my friends only have them for a few, but yeah.  
I really wanted to leave it on a cliff somewhere (now I forget where) but I couldn't, A, it would of been short, B, I had cliff's, C, I forgot about it...  
so yeah pretty much, I'm on holidays in 3 week's but only for two weeks and then it's back to school... now I really wish I didn't live in Australia, but then again I get my long holidays at Christmas and that's when we have summer so yeah. I should just get on with the story now...**

**Enjoy,**

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Chapter two

BPOV:

I groaned and buried myself more into my blanket's, my head felt like it was about to explode, Alice's bell like laughter didn't help it either.

"Wake up sleepy head's!" I heard Rosalie groan too, over the curse of the night I have come to be friends with her; she was nice and down to earth. Even though she looked like a model and admitted to being vain, she knew how to play dirty, it was fun to listen to the stories of her brother and his friends, sadly both Alice and I were only children so we never had the joy of sibling's, well beside each other.

*_Flash back from last night*_

"_So do you two have any brother's or sisters?" Rose asked, we were all slightly tipsy by now._

"_Nope, just a sister named Bella" Alice answer will eating skittles._

"_That's funny I have a non-blood sister named Alice" I laughed._

"_How long have you two known each other?" Rose asked flipping through some magazine. _

"_We known each other from when we were born to first grade, when little miss Pixy moved away, then she came back in year 9?" Alice nodded "and yeah, inseparable sisters, plus it does help that our mum's are sister's" I smiled. "my parents separated shortly after I turned 1" _

"_And my parents passed when I was 17, so Charlie adopted me, but let me live in my parent's house, with the inhearetens, all in all it is very good" her smile wasn't as whole hearted as it was before._

"_Then why do you have this apartment?" Rose asked confused._

"_Because forks really has nowhere with fashion, so I had the house all packed up and covered, taking my stuff and got an apartment here. The house is really dusty" she made a face, I just shook my head._

_*end of flash back*_

The scolding hot water was heaven on my back, and the Advil Alice gave me had started kicking in. Once I got out of the shower I rapped the towel tightly around myself before running a brush through my hair and walking to my room, only to find an Alice approved outfit. It was a pair of denim shorts, a white spaghetti strap singlet, a over the top to jacket thing that had a blue and brown flannel pattern on it, blue wig hill's and a small blue hand bag. **(A/n: on profile)** according to Alice I was fashion illiterate, and in all honesty I was, I liked it that way. Once I walked out of my room Alice and Rose were sitting at the table eating cerial, I put a pop tart in the toaster before sitting down with then and eating it.

"BELLA!" Alice scowled. "That is not health!" I shrugged.

"Who gives a flying fuck" she just shook her head and continued.

"Nice outfit Bella" Rosalie complemented.

"Thank's Alice choose it" she looked confused.

"Bella is not what we call fashion literate, she thinks walking around in old jeans and a shirt is acceptable" I just glared at her and Rose nodded her head in understanding.

"I know how you feel, do you know how long it took me to get Jasper and Emmet's brother to dress half descent?" she covered her face with her hands. "It was nothing short of disgusting." I just shook my head.

"Bella your coming shopping" Alice was steering me down.

"Oh god pleases no!" I search my mind for an excuse. "I have to get my shit from mine and Jacob's and tell the real-a-state I don't like there anymore" she wasn't impressed.

"Fine but only this once" I sighed and sat back in my chair. I left 10 minters later, going pass my house I was relieved to find Jacob not home. I quickly packed everything into my truck and took off for the super market.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

EPOV:

I woke up as my phone went off; I had the worse hang over possible.

"Hello?" my voice was still thick with sleep.

"Eddie why did you not come home last night" Tanya's high pitched voice was not what I needed right now. I slamed my Phone shut before walking up to my room and getting dress. By the time I was back down stair's Jasper was sitting in front of the TV drinking as much water as possible.

"I'll be back, Tanya find's it fun to not move out and ignore everything that has happened" he gave me a look of pitty.

"I'll come with you, you are always weak around her" I just glared at him "You know what I mean" I nodded as we walked to my car. As always I speeded to my house.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

BPOV:

I pulled up outside mine and Jakes house, coming to a stop I saw he wasn't home. Letting out a sigh of relief I got out of the car and unlocked the front door.

I managed to get everything that I owned packed in less than an hour. I did one more sweep of the house before I found the note on my bed, It had my name on it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry I ever forced you into this relationship but you have to understand, Billy was pushing me as hard as Charlie was pushing you.  
I will be staying at Leah's for a few days, giving you enough time to move out or do whatever you want.  
I will always care about you,_

_Jacob_

If it wasn't for the fact that I had seen this note before, let's see every time we broke up.  
'I will sit with Leah at lunch for a few days to give you space' or 'I will give you space' this note once upon a time sent me running back to him. I just scrunched it up into a ball and threw it into the sink.

I drove back to Alice's and unpacked everything; it only took half an hour. Walking into the bathroom I remembered I hardly had any shampoo or conditioner. I sighed grabbing my keys and drove down to the shops.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

EPOV:

Pulling up I sore Tanya's Hot pink convertible. Getting out of the car I slammed the door and cringed. Not even waiting for jasper I stormed into the house, as soon as I opened the door Tanya through herself at me.

"Where were you last night? I missed you so much?" I through her off of me

"Don't be so fucking stupid Tanya" she just tilted her head to the side and I just notice she was in her lingerie "We are over through, I filed for divorce yesterday"

"And? They can be cancelled I mean it's not like I did anything" My eyes almost bugged out of my head.

"YOU WERE FUCKING CHEATING ON ME!" I yelled, noticing Jasper was making trip's from the house to the car with all my stuff.

"Oh that's why you ran out.." her forehead creased "Mike is just my yoga teacher" I then ripped the picture out of my pocket.

"When you're married monogamy is expected" I turned to grab a few thing's before turning around to see her 'oh shit' face "you better leave like now" she swallowed and scaryed out of the house. Jasper saw her leave.

"Are you ok man?" I swallowed and nodded.

"Man did she have me by the ball's" a smile came to his face.

"Yeah, well I have all the shit from your room, what else do you need." I looked at the key's on the wall.

"Ok man so you know I trust you? And I will hunt you down and kill you if I need to?" he nodded "can you drive my... my Austin marten to your house" a smile appeared on his face and he patted me on the back.

"Man I will treat it like my first new born child" I nodded and handed him the keys.

"That care of my baby, I need to go to the shops" he nodded and we parted our separate ways. I pulled up at the shop's and walked straight in, Jasper had just sent me a picture of my car parked safely in him garage, a smile formed on my face. This is why we are best mates I was walking into the cereal ill when I felt someone walk into me. I looked down to see the beautiful brownet from yesterday, only today she was in short's, a tank top, and some over top.

I could see the pink blush form on her cheeks, I shook my head and held my hand up, she took it.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" she checked her basket to make sure nothing fell out.

"It's ok, I wasn't either" her head snapped up.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

BPOV:

I had just walked into someone and was on the ground. Of course the blush broke over my cheeks, they reached their hand out and I took it.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I quickly made shore I didn't drop anything.

"It's ok, I wasn't either" a velvet smooth voice answered, my mind remembered a boy from when I was in high school. I snapped my head up to see the man from yesterday.

"Oh, hi, from Jay's office" I felt my mind noting how his shirt hugged his perfectly chiselled chest.

"Yeah, I thought it was you, so you do this often?" he raised an eye brow.

"Oh yeah, falling, bumping into or just harming anybody, everybody and thing's, I'm a klutz" he nodded " plus my friend from yesterday just text me saying she decide my wardrobe wasn't good enough so I needed a new one" he just chuckled.

"Does that mean you were jumping for joy?" I shook my head.

"No, more like describing how I would kill her, will wearing a blood red jumper that his disfigured, hot pink stretch pants, and green leg warmers. In other words an outfit that she has burned from someone else closet" he let a chuckle loose.

"I thought girl's were meant to like shopping and cloth's?" again with the eye brow raising.

"Most do, but I'm not one of those most" I smiled innocently "I would proofer to read or something" I just noticed we were walking around and shopping subconshesly.

"Really what kind of book's are you into ms Black" I shot him a glare and he smiled innocently.

"It's Bella, and the classic's mostly" I had some trouble reaching for a thing of tooth past then he got it for me.

"Well Bella, since I just realised you don't know my name either, I'm Edward" we shook hand's.

"Every nice to meet you Edward" we both chuckled, we continued to talk till we both got to the register.

"Well I guess I will see you next time?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, when ever next time is" we said our goodbyes and we went our separate ways.

When I got back to Alice's her and Rose were taking cloth's out of out of bag's.

"Ok Bells, tomorrow you will be wear this white blouse, these black denim sort short's and this black vest' Alice through all the cloths at me. I just looked at her shocked.

"What?" I shook my head trying to make this make sense.

"I brought you those cloths.." I nodded "You are wearing them tomorrow" I just glared at her. We had a steering contest for about five minutes before I gave in.

"FINE!" I walked to my room and dumped the cloth's on my dresser, walking back out I sore Alice and Rose looking through even more cloth's. I walked into the kitchen and started on dinner.

"Rose" I called out sticking my head into the clothing mess once known as Alice's living room.

"Yep?"

"Do you wanna stay for dinner?" She checked her watch.

"No, I have to leave in five, Emmet made dinner plan's for us" I nodded and continued on making the stir-fry for Alice and I. Rose left after ten minutes after saying she will see Alice tomorrow.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

EPOV:

After my ran in with Bella I drove back to Jasper's and was happy to find my Austen Marton in the Garage without a scratch.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#

**So yeah, Hope you liked it. I am high on coffee, finishing this note in Bio, you know. God I'm tired, wow lunch in 5..xD**

**And with that note, I roll! Jokes, I wish I rolled, well apparently my cookie's do.  
new fave quote my one of my friends when it was my friends birthday and we went out.  
"I sore a swarm of black and went 'that's them, or otherwise there my other friends...'"  
in other words we all had black on, and half of us had cony's, and Shauni has blonde regrowth... **


	5. Chapter 4 You need kids

**Declare:**** I do not own Twilight, I did own the book but my friend borrowed it and then moved away, but I still have the other three (haven't burned breaking dawn yet)**

**A/n; Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I had the end of school and then the holidays have been hectic, I thought I would have time to do it, but then I got fucked around.**

**Just reading over my last chapter I apology's for the wrong words and shit being put in, my computer was stuffing around for a bit and that week I was running on no sleep and coffee. Of and chapter three said chapter two. Oh and every one (E, B, Em, R, Jas & A) are all 22, just thought I woulod say that.**

**So long story short,**

**Enjoy,**

Chapter four

BOV:

As I dished up dinner I call for Alice, she came skipping into the room with shorts on her head. As soon as I sore her I cracked up laughing; she just gave me the innocent pixy smile of hers and sat down like a five year old.

"So I take it I know have a new wardrobe?" I asked before taking my first bite of food.

"Yep! And it's AWESOME!" she was bouncing up and down in my seat.

" Did Rose let you have coffee?" I asked as she was only like this when she had coffee, or too much sugar... Or got laid.

"YEP! A frap!" I rolled my eyes, knowing that the volume she was using should of hurt my ears but I was so us to it.

"I take it that's why you were singing by your self and walked in with shorts on your head?" She smiled brightly at me, dinner continued with light conversation, after dinner doing the dishes.

"You have to help me sort out cloths Bella, if you don't I will dress you in minnie skirts for a week" Shivering at the last time she did that, I agreed. "Now you will be on the bottom's pill will I'm not the top's and dresses" I rolled my eyes, Alice had her wardrobe sorted out in what it is, then release date, then colour. Her wardrobe was bigger then my room and now I had the pleasure of having one too, everything that she has brought me, or I have owned was in there, if not in the one at her house.

"Alice, why haven't you had a boyfriend in what, five years?" I asked, it was always good to get answer's out of Alice when she was like this, she slowed down and looked at the top's more carefully.

"I was busy with becoming a designer, and I-I'm scared, I haven't been in a relation ship in a will and you know how my last one ended" I nodded, Alice and one of the guys from high school were head over heels, the typical teenage romance, but just before there 2 year anniversary, he got into a car crash and died, about two months later so did her parents, she was so depressed that she wore sweats for a months, something Alice has never down, I didn't think she even owned sweat pants before that.

"Yeah I remember" I whispered and slowed down with sorting.

"Why was Jacob your first boyfriend?" Alice asked, I just shrugged.

"One of the memories I have blocked from child hood" I mumbled and she nodded, for some reason I had block random memories from my child hood.

"That's still weird, I think it's because I wasn't there" I just rolled my eyes at her, once we finished sorting out what cloths were what, and who's they were we placed them in there folded pills and went to bed. Collapsing on my bed I through the jacket off and was about to fall asleep when my phone started to ring, 'It's not fair' by 'Lily Allen' was playing in my room and I chocked back a laugh.

"ALICE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW! JAC-ASS IS RINGING!" like a flash Alice was sitting on my bed, I clicked my phone to go on loud speaker.

"Hello" I said, making my voice as tired as I felt and like I had been woken up.

"BELLS! It's me Jake!" I growened, and Alice stiffened a giggle as he sounded drunk.

"I guessed, hat do you want?" I said in a tight voice, you could hear music in the back ground.

"Where's all your stuff? I got home today to get some more cloths and it was all gone." He sound like he was pouting.

"I move out, I've in an apartment now, signed the lease yesterday" Alice hugged me, and you could heard the squeal that was building, waiting for me to hang up.

"but why? I L-Love you-u" I rolled my eyes "And I know you Love me too" I then scoffed.

"No Jake I don't, In fact it's the opposite, plus you have kind of been cheating on me" My voice was emotionless.

"SO you just file for divorce, you don't even talk to me about it?" He sounded on the verge of tears.

"I told you when I walked in on you, Jacob, I want to me happy in life and let's face it, I wasn't happy with you" he took a shape in take of breath "I'll see you at the meeting" With that I let out a breath and hung up, looking at Alice she was bouncing, I gave her a watery smile and she tackled me .

"I am so prod of you, he had you by you balls" I smiled at her and laughed.

"I am so getting my stomach done tomorrow!" For years I have wanted to get a belly bar, but Dad didn't want me to in high school and Jacob stopped my as an adult.

"OH MY GOD, I AM SO GETTING MY TATTOO! ITS MY DAY OFF TO! YESSS!" I swear I wouldn't want to be her neighbours right now. We had a packed, when I got my belly done she would get her tat, and I probably would get one, since her parents passed away she wanted a simple tattoo, a small book on her ankle, standing for, never judge a book by it's cover, it was her parent's motto; if I didn't know it would of seen stupid, but the meaning behind it was anything but. The tattoo I had been thinking about getting was at the base of my neck, Beautiful Tragedy, not because I was, but it was something I have learned through life, and plus I fucking love the song by in this moment.

"I think I might get my tattoo" I said to her and she screamed louder.

"I FUCKIGN LOVE THE NEW BELLA SWAN! We are going clubbing tomorrow night, no arguing" I smiled at her, we ended up lying on opposite sides of the bed like we did for sleep over's in high school and talked about where we would go, Alice informed me of possible out fits and I disagreed to a few but some sounded alright. I fell asleep about 2 in the morning, having a dreamless sleep, it was nice.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

EPVO:

Shortly after I finished putting the groceries away I got a call from work.

"Edward Cullen Speaking" I answered as I started on a sandwich.

"Dr Cullen It's Stephanie, Dr Cullen Senior asked me to call you, he said he was meant to be in the emergency but he got called into theatre and wanted to know if you could cover for him?" I sighed, Dad wouldn't call if he didn't need to.

"Ok, tell him I'll be then in ten" She said good bye and I ran up stairs, pulling on a pair of black dress pants, a white bottom up and my doctors coat. Grabbing my medical bag and wallet I grabbed my keys and ran out the door, the hospital was only five minutes away.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I finished a nine hour shift and was about to clock off when I was called up to my fathers office. Knocking on the door I ran a hand through my hair.

"Come in Edward" Sighing I walked into his office closing the door behind me, he looked deadly serious and stood up from his chair.

"I got a call off of Tanya's father, he was furious to find out that you were filling for divorces for no reason" I swallowed as we walked over to be, stopping shot his eyes softened "But I had to take a call from Emmet, Then got back on the phone to inform him of his daughters constant adultery" He then smiled and pulled me into a hug "I am so prod of you, taking pictures, and not just one but several, and the good thing is that your mother made you sign a prenup. Now where are you staying? I hope to god you have the Austin" I smiled, I was so like my father in so many ways, only he wasn't a push over then it come to everyone but my mum.

"Yes Dad, I have the Austin, god you love that thing more then you love me sometimes. It's at Jaspers, and so is my shit, I know, so was Jason, so am I, if mum didn't do that Tanya might of been able to get the Austin" he patted my shoulder.

"Well that's good, and the bitch would crash it, anyway you have a few days off, take it easy, and don't forget, your a free man, but don't sleep around until after the divorce" I smiled and nodded at him, saying goodbye I walked to my car, Calling my mother.

"Cullen residence" her bell voice answered after three rings.

"Yes I wanted to know if you were interested in divorcing you son and his wife, it is a very good deal, she was court with adultery" My voice was proper, and my mother screamed, the only other time she was this exited was when... I think I was a kid... No Emmet proposed to Rose, yeah that one. I chatted with mum for a bit before I pulled up to Jaspers.

"Mum I've gotta go, I need some sleep" she said good bye and I walked in side, Jasper was still asleep thinking about it, I was amassed my mum was awake. Dropping my bag and taking off my shoes, jacket, belt and button up I collapsed on the bed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

BPOV:

I woke up to the sound of Alice on the phone,

"yes I was looking at booking my friend and myself in for tattoos and my friend to get her belly button pieced?.... Yes mine a small book on my ankle, and my friend two words on the base of her neck, at the back... I'm Alice Brandon, and my friend is Isabella Swan... Awesome so I will see you at nine, thank you, bye" rolling over I watched her pacing back and forth;

she then Dialled another number "Charlie, it's Alice... Yes I'm fine I was called to tell you something about Bella.... No not hurt... She walked in on Jacob and Leah having sex on there one year.... I know but I never trusted him.... She has filed for divorces... No it has nothing today with how you and her mother divorce after two years that was different..... You really wanna know.... She never loved him, well she did as a best friend but other then that there was nothing... Ok she is staying with me.... Ok good bye Charlie" I knew I should be mad at her for tell my dad, but she was way better at talking to him, she dialled another number.

"yes I wanted to speck to the principle... It's Alice Brandon about Isabella Swan, I mean Black, sorry habit... Thank you.... Yes Greg it's Alice Bella's friend... I know she told you about what happened but she asked me to tell you that she should be back Monday but has a meeting on Thursday in the middle of the day... Would it be ok if she went back to Ms Swan?... Thank you, yes I am taking care of her... Oh and give your wife my best... Thankyou good bye" I smiled and sat up, she nearly jumped. "shower, we have an appointment at nine" smiling I got out of bed and hugged her muttering a thanks.

Jumping in the shower I woke up a bit more and realised it was seven in the morning, getting out and drying myself and my hair I got dressed, blow drying my hair I put it in a loose ballerina bun and did a smoky eye and a nude lip colour for makeup. Walking into my room I put everything I would need into a black hand bag that match what I was wearing, finding black hills on my bed I frowned and slipped them on. Walking to the kitchen Alice was sitting on the table in a white single, yellow shorts and a pair of yellow pumps, I smiled at her as she slipped on yellow half jacket, she picked up a white bag and big white sunglasses.

"we're taking my Porsche and getting star bucks for breakfast, and I like yellow, yes I am going clubbing in this, and your going in that" I nodded fiddling with my shirt, the black shorts Alice had given me to wear were a nice length, the white button up hugged my curves and made my cleavage prominent, the black vest was nice an lose but still tight, I just left it undone.

"so we are getting tattoos at nine, I have my meeting at four and I'm guessing you wanna go shopping in between?" I asked and she nodded smiling. Hoping into her car I smile as her preppy pop music filled the car, but she changed it to her iPhone, choosing the play list we could both stand, most was boys like girls, all time low, short stack and random pop songs I enjoyed.

"god If I ever got my hands on Alex from Atl it would be a happy night" I said fanning myself.

"god I know, so fucking hot, here we are" she pulled up at a piecing paler, walking in side she handed the receptionist two pieces of paper and she walked off, I was amazed to see that the artist weren't overly tattooed, in fake what they did have was taste full. Alice's tattoo took half hour, mine took about an hour and the piecing was ten minutes, thanking the guys and paying, we smiled skipping to Alice's car, she took pictures on our phones straight away, her Christmas present to me last year was an iPhone which she even updated, god I loves this girl but she has to have kids to spend money on instead of me one day. Posting them on our facebook, myspaces and Twitter, yes I still have them all, there good to chat with old friends. We drove to my hell, the mall, Alice presided to take pictures of us and post them and sometimes even took them with her camera. We stayed at the shops till two, which I thought was weird, Alice had something up her sleeve. Getting back into her car Alice smiled at me and we pulled into a ford dealer ship.

"Now Bell's you have to approve this car I want?" Something was off, she didn't like ford, in fact the only cars she has owned are Porsches.

"Alice, you don't like fords, and I don't see any yellow" she shrugged and got out, I follow closely behind.

"Ah, Alice, so good to see you, come to get the car?" An elderly woman hugged Alice.

"Yes, and I brought my friend Bella to come and check it out with me" the woman had a look in her eyes when she turned to see me.

"It's lovely to meet you, I's Stace" I smiled at the woman and she lead Alice and I to the side of the shop, where there was a new ford xr6 turbo, it was a dark phantom purple and had a leather interior, no I don't know anything about cars, but I had been in love this this on for years now.

"What do you this Bella?" Alice asked turning to see me drooling a little, I think she got her answer. "All the paper works done?" Alice asked Stace.

"Yes yes, it's all yours" She then handed Alice the keys and walked off, where she was standing was covering the licence plate, after she left I looked at it.

"Bells it" I whispered and my eyes went wide. "You didn't" I said turning to Alice.

"Oh but I did, and before you say anything, this is a thanks for being my model today" I raised an eye brow at her before running and hugging her.

"I so hate you, but I also love you so... ThankyouAlicywicy" I used her nick name from when we was children.

"It's ok belly ally" I rolled my eyes and pulled back.

"Wanna go for a spine?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would but I have my car, so I will meet you at the restaurant for lunch?" I nodded and she ran off to her car. Getting into my new car I was pissed off she was spending money on me, but that was Alice. Driving out I pulled up beside her car at the lights and winked we both rolled down our windows.

"Hey they, smexy car you have" I said and she smiled.

"I could say the same about yours, hey is that new car smell?" I smirked.

"Yes yes it is, bye" With that the lights went green and we took off, Alice a bit faster then me.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

EPVO:

Rolling of my bed I growned, lifting my head I sore it was 2 in the afternoon. I ran a hand through my hair and got up, heading to the bathroom, I got into the shower. After my heaven also known as a shower finished I pulled on a pair of blue jeans and another button up shirt, but in black this time. I ran a com through my hair, seeing as I hadn't for about a week and then messed it up again, walking down stairs I found a box of coco puffs and hade them, probably Emmet's stash, he had one at everyone's house. Eating my cereal and drinking some coffee every slowly I looked to see it was already 3:40. walking up stairs I grabbed so socks and pulled on a pair of black converse, taking a look in the mirror for the first time, I had to think if Rose would kill me or not, giving up I grabbed my phone and wallet, then my keys and a jacket just in case. Locking the house behind me, I walked to my car and got in will rolling up my sleeves. Taking it so I stopped at a starbucks and grabbed a coffee, before going to Jason's office.

Walking in to the waiting room I sat at the same seat as yesterday, noticing the brunet wasn't there.

After walking for 2 minutes someone walked in on there phone, I locked up to see it was a women, she had awesome legs and was in black short, hills and a white button up with a black vest, it made her look like a super model, as she turned to sit beside me I notice it was the brunet from the other day, or was it yesterday, she gave me a small wave and I smiled back.

"Mum I'm ok... Don't think about it... Oh come on... I'm not you... Your a bitch sometimes" She made a oh shit face "sorry didn't mean to say it allowed... Sorry I didn't tell you... Alice called dad... I'm not working till Monday... Oh please... Bye" she hang up and put her heads in her hands.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

BPVO:

After lunch I got in my car and hooked my phone up to blue tooth. Half way to the office it started ringing.

"Hello, Bella Swan speaking" I answered, just loving saying it.

"Bella honey, It's your mother, you really must stop saying Swan, what if Jacob was calling?" I rolled my eyes, remembering I hadn't' told my mum yet.

"A) Lily Alline not fair, plays when he calls and B) I would of loved to answer him saying Swan, I never wanna hear the word Black again... Ok I want to hear the colour but you get what I mean." She was silent for a minute.

"What have you done? Why did you do it? Why would you hurt a life long friend?" I mouth fell open.

"Excuse me, Why is it my fault?" I was hurt by what mum said.

"Well Jacob would never doing anything" I laughed at her words as I pulled up.

"He fucking cheated on my with Leah, he has been for years, so yeah he would never do anything" I scoffed as I got out of the car.

"Darling you must be mistaken" I felt tears prick.

"I fucking walked in on them, on our one year, so yeah when they were but naked morning, and he was inside her, I was mistaken" I heard her take a sharp breath as I walked in.

"Sorry hun, are you ok?" SO now she is concerned, I sore the guy from the yesterday already waiting.

"Mum I'm ok" I sighed.

"It's because of me and your father, I am going down there you need your mother" I waved at the man from yesterday.. Edward as I sat beside him.

"Don't think about it" I said and he smiled back.

"But I have to do something, you must be a reck" I rolled my eyes and sat back.

"Oh come on" I said and heard her moving thinks.

"I know I was went I left your father"

"I'm not you" I said simple.

"Well you probably cheat on Jake first" I sore red.

"Your a bitch sometimes" I growled and then realised what I said "Sorry didn't mean to say it allowed"

"Well why didn't I know?" I rolled my eyes she was such a nosey person.

"Sorry I didn't tell you"

"Yeah well did you tell your father, he is probably having a beer with Jake and Jake is telling him other things" could she swop sides more often.

"Alice called dad" I said in a tight voice.

"Well I hope your not at work" She gasped at the idea.

"I'm not working till Monday" she was starting to get on my nerves.

"Good because you are probably all emo again" you see, you die your hair once when you were a teen and now your emo.

"Oh please" I said and rolled my eyes.

"You know I raised you better then that" before I could do anything.

"Bye" I hung up on her and turned my phone off, Putting my head in my hands I took deep breaths.

"Are you ok?" The velvet voice beside me asked, I straightened up.

"Yeah I just told my mum for the first time, was trying to delay it" I shrugged and he nodded "So I see your back again?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Divorces are messy" I nodded.

"Agreed" Leaning back I rested my head on the wall, then felt the tattoo and put my head upright again and rubbed my neck.

"Sore neck?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nuh, just got a tattoo with my shopping obsessed friend." I shrugged and felt the bumps of skin that had swollen slightly from the tattoo pen.

"Awesome, show us" I smiled and turned my back to him, moving my collar. "Beautiful Tragedy, that's a good song by In this moment isn't it?" I smiled and turned back around.

"Yeah, I love that song, but it just some things from my past up" I said with a shrug, he nodded, undoing his top buttons of his shirt, the first thing I sore was pecks and some abbs, he slide it to show the top of his biceps, there was writing, I moved closer to read it.

"Song lyrics say the words that we cannot" I read and he nodded, pulling his shirt back on and doing up the buttons. I undid my watch and showed him the writing around my rist.

"Music equals life" he smiled and I put it back on "Why do you hid your tat's?" I smirked and fixed my watch.

"Primary school teacher, why do you hide yours?" he smirk.

"Doctor, and the client's would flip, well the old ones, and what year?" I was about to answer then I heard Jason's voice.

"Bella" I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Year 3, still cute but still naive" I shrugged and waved as I walked in, he walked back.

"Bella, I see you and Edward are friends?" There was something in his eyes, I rolled my eyes.

"yeah I meet him the other day and we sore each other at the shop's yesterday" he nodded but there was still something in his eyes.

"So have you heard from Jacob since we spoke?" I nodded and sighed.

"He called me late last night, ok maybe not late, drunk, trying to guilt me and then said I never told him about the divorce when I did and it was just annoying" he nodded and wrote something down.

"Where are you saying?" I just looked at him pointedly and rolled my eyes.

"With Alice, she has been spending to much money on me, she decided I needed a new car, so she brought me a brand spanking new car." he chucked, knowing what Alice was like.

"A new wardrobe to go with?" I nodded "Good, nothing worse then having memories, so what do you want out of the divorce?" I just shrugged.

"Nothing really, I had my bank account and he had his and then we had ours which the money was put into from our separate accounts, mainly mine, we were renting, the furniture was old, if anything I wouldn't be surprised I he tried to go for everything, including the truck... And he will try the but you could be pregnant and I'll be all, nope, plus the sex life kind of died for the last month. Anyway nothing really, I took everything I would need, that was mine before hand." He nodded.

"What about the rings?" he looked like he was trying to cover everything in ten.

"I left them when I walked in on them" he nodded.

"Ok Bella, can you wait in the waiting room for ten?" I nodded and got up walked out, I went to talk to Lisa.

"Edward" Jason called and Edward got up, shooting a look at me as I walked out.

"Hey Lisa" I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"hey Bella how is it going?" I shrugged.

"Surprisingly good" I then noticed that her face had a glow to it, and she was wearing a top that hide her stomach. "When are you due?"

"6 months, how you guess?" She looked slightly confused.

"Teaching primary school I see plenty of pregnant mothers, and plus the glow and the hidden stomach gave it away" she rolled her eyes as we chatted for ten minutes before Jason popped his head back out.

"Bella, can you come back in?" I nodded and walked in, taking the seat beside Edward.

"Now the reason I have you two here together is, because not only am I representing you, but Tanya and Jake have the same lawyer as well," I scrunched my nose up, never liking the name Tanya, and then it hit me, how the fuck can Jake afford a lawyer, let alone a afford one that expensive "I know Bells, I have no idea how he afforded it either" as if he read my mind I nodded. "So we will be either doing you meeting at the same time to same time for us lawyers or one after the other" I nodded and felt Edward nod beside me "Now the fact that Bella doesn't want anything, and that Edwards mum made then sign a prenup, it should be clean, although, Edward the house should be a mess" he just shrugged.

"I really don't care, I'll just be selling it, and she will make it more of a whore house" I chucked lowly and he smirked along with Jason "Anyway Jay, we know she will try for any loop wholes, and as long and she doesn't touch the parents money or the car... Or cd's I'll me fine" Jay nodded.

"And Bella I much agree with Alice and forcing you to let her buy you a new car, because Jake will try for the truck, I don't know why it is a piece of rusting junk, but he could also try to make it look like you are divorcing for no reason, which is why you have me, Alice can back you up, and plus we know Charlie, when I comes between his daughter and anyone else, he'll chose you every time... Unless Alice is involved" I nodded and smiled "Now I want you two to promise me one thing" we both nodded "Don't do what I did with Jane, and go have to much fun before the divorce is finalised" I nodded and Edward chuckled.

"I wont" we both said at the same time and laughed.

"I know but still, I'll see you guys on Saturday, same time" we nodded, both standing up.

**So I hope you enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes, and I am starting the next chapter now, not a lot happened in this chapter but oh well, if you're lucky... I should stop talking... but I can't... I should...  
Seeya,**


	6. Chapter 5 Head Doctor

**Declare****: I do not own twilight, I own my cat and she is a sico bitch.**

**I'll apology's in advance.**

EPOV:

"Are you ok?" I asked Bella and she straightened up in her seat.

"Yeah, I just told my mum for the first time, was trying to delay it" I nodded "So I see your back?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Divorces are messy" I sighed leaning back to see her nod.

"Agreed" she leant back to rest her head on the wall but snapped her head up like it hurt and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sore neck?" I asked and she shook her head, A piece of hair fell from her bun and went in front of her face, but Bella brushed it off with out thinking.

"Nuh, just got a tattoo with my shopping obsessed friend" She shrugged and my mind went wild wanting to know what it was.

"Awesome, show us" the words flow out of my mouth before I could think, she then turned her back to me and moving the collar down "Beautiful Tragedy, that's a good song by In this moment isn't it?" I had the song stuck in my head already, she turned back around.

"Yeah, I love that song, but it just something I learnt from my past" she shrugged and I nodded. Remembering my tattoo, I undid my top buttons because there was no way I could roll my sleeve all the way up, pulling my arm almost out I showed Bella the writing on the inside of my bicep, she moved closer to read it.

"Song lyrics say the words what we cannot" she read aloud and I nodded before putting my shirt back on properly. She then undid her watch and took it off, showing my the under side of her wrist.

"Music Equals life" it had music and life but it had the equals sign between it, I felt a smile on my lips and then she put her watch back on "Why do you hid you tat's?" I asked, forgetting to show her the one on my wrist.

"Primary school teacher, why do you hide yours?" I smirked and was had a soft smile on her lips, I don't know why but her smile seemed familiar.

"Doctor, and the client's would flip, well the old ones, and what year?" it looked like she was about to answer when jays decided to speak.

"Bella" she rolled her eyes and got up.

"Year 3, still cute but still naive" she shrugged and walked as she walked into jays office, I waved back. I waited for two minutes before I got a call, some rap song started playing, all I know is the words ass, pussy, fuck and fucking were in the first fifteen seconds, meaning it was Emmet.

"you have reach Edweirdo, I am currently wanting to know why the fuck I even have this ring tone?" Emmet was laughing on the other end.

"well my brother it is because I am awesome! Oh and you, me and Jas are going clubbing, why? Well rose and I set a date and you are now single, Rose is coming too" I chuckled, Rose has always been one of the guys, she didn't have many girls for friends, I was surprised she apparently had two one from her modelling work and her friends best friend, they had a sleepover the night when we had a piss up.

"whatever Em, what does Rose want me to wear?" by rose being one of the boys she still told us what to wear.

"button up and dress pants or black jeans and any shoes," I chuckled.

"what about blue jeans?" I heard noise in the back ground.

"that well work, we are meeting at Jaspers, and Rose is driving, or you?" I rolled my eyes,

"Rose is going to marry my brother, I think she needs to drink." Emmet told her and I heard a loud wow in the back ground, after sorting out the time I hung up, a minute later Bella walked over to Lisa and Jason called me in.

"Jay" I said as I walked in and we hit fist's.

"Eddie, you and Bella seem to know each other?" he raised and eyebrow and I just rolled my eyes.

"We met Tuesday, and ran into each other yesterday, why?" he just shrugged and dropped the subject.

"How have you been holding?" He asked pulling out a note book.

"Good, well apart from yesterday when I went to pick shit up and she was still there pretending that nothing happened and then making excuses, apparently being naked and in a bed having sex is just something for yoga" I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"I've heard that one, or the good old, it wasn't that it looked like we were just waving our legs" I laughed "another client had that about three years ago" I nodded "So what do you want from the divorce?" I shrugged.

"My cars, that's it, the house I'll just sale if I get it and plus I didn't end up giving her my grandmothers rings because... It didn't feel right, I guess this proves it" he nodded, we talked for about 5 more minutes before he walked up to his door and opened it, calling Bella in. She took the only other seat, which was next to me.

"Now the reason I have you two here together is, because not only am I representing you, but Tanya and Jake have the same lawyer as well" I sighed, she was so using her fathers money "I know Bells, I have no idea how he afforded it either" It then hit me, they were old friends as well, or friends at the least "So we will be either doing your meeting at the same time to save time for us lawyers or one after the other" I nodded, and was very aware of Bella nodding not a foot away from me. "Now the fact that Bella doesn't want anything, and that Edwards mum made then sign a prenup, it should be clean, although, Edward the house should be a mess" I shrugged.

"I really don't care, I'll just be selling it, she will make it more of a whore house" Bella chucked lowly and I just smirk with Jason "Anyway Jay, we know she will try for any loop wholes, and as long as she doesn't touch my parent's money or the car.. Or cd's I'll be fine" Jay nodded.

"And Bella, I must agree with Alice on forcing you to let her buy you a new car, because Jake will try for the truck, I don't know why, it is a piece of rusting junk, but he could also try to make it look like you are divorcing him for no reason, which is good you have me, Alice can back you up, and plus Charlie, when it comes between his daughter and anyone else, he'll chose you every time... Unless Alice is involved. Now I want you two to promise me one thing" we both nodded "Don't do what I did with Jane and go have to much fun before the divorce is finalised" I chucked and Bella nodded.

"I wont" we both said at the same time and laughed.

"I know but still, I'll see you guys on Saturday, same time" we nodded and stood up, before Bella turned back to Jason.

"I am going back to my maiden name right?" she asked as if her life depended on it.

"Of course Isabella" she smiled and I held the door open for her out of habit, Jason stood beside me.

"Old habit's die hard?" he asked and I just rolled my eyes and walked out.

"Lisa these too on Saturday, same time" Lisa nodded and my pager and Bella's phone went off at the same time, I quickly dialled works number.

"Edward I need you here now" It was my dad's voice, apparently it was important.

"What is it?"I nodded at Jay and noticed Bella was a seriace as I was.

"A kid, your the head person, everyone else isn't here or is in surgery" I groaned.

"I'll be there in five." I hung up and sore Bella do the same.

"Gotta go work" I said at the same time Bella said.

"Have to go, work thing" we looked at each other.

"I thought after 3 teachers had nothing for work?" she shrugged and we started walking out.

"Normally, but it was after school care and there is only one teacher on, seeing as it's one of my students and there parents are still an hour or so away they called me in" I nodded as we got into the elevator. "What about you?" I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I got called in, it was my dad so I only go the, you need to come in, don't question me, your the head doctor and no one else is on" she nodded. We were walking out of the building now.

"I guess I'll see you there?" she said walking to a purple car.

"Probably" I said and got into my car, turning the key I started speeding to work, I could see the purple car not far off, she was staying under the speed limit. Thinking about it I slowed down, and we got stuck beside each other at the lights so I told her to wind her window down, she raised an eye brow.

"Follow me, I'll get you into the staff parking lot so you new car doesn't get hurt, and you don't have to circle for an hour" she smiled softly.

"Thanks." the lights then turned green and I took off, driving to work, a wear of the car behind me. Pulling in I pulled up to the box.

"Hey Danni" I said and she smiled looking slightly dazed.

"Hi Dr Cullen" I smirked at her and she just looked more daze.

"There's a new nurse starting, she's behind me, so I was wondering if you could let her in after me, she's my best mates friend, oh and I like what you did with your hair" she smiled and touched her hair briefly.

"Shore, shouldn't be a problem" I smiled back at her and she opened the boom, then signalled for Bella to go in after me. Pulling up in a space Bella pulled up beside me, she stayed in the car for a bit, I got out of mine and looked in my boot, finding an extra white coat with my name, I also found a stetha scope, shutting my boot Bella got out, she looked shorter, I looked at her feet to see she was in low cut converse, she was also texting someone and had her bag and a name tag on.

"What, I keep everything in my hand bag, I smirked and started to walk, she was beside me. "So how do I get to where I need to go?"

"I'll take you to the front desk, and then go find everything out" she nodded.

"Cool," she said and checked her phone "Give me a break" she mumbled before answering "Bella here... I'm at the hospital... I don't fucking know... Sorry... Stop busting my balls... He'll be fine... I've got to go" She hung up and sighed. "The other teacher is about 60 and she is a pain in the ass" she said looking at me.

"I get ya, at lease you don't have to treat people that have bi polar, it's just weird" I said and she smiled. After showing Bella where to go, I went to my dad to get the low down.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

BPVO:

After Edward left I found out where the room was, walking up to the bed I sore that Freddy looked scared.

"Hey Freddy" I said softly, moving to beside him and moved the hair out of his face.

"Mrs Black! Where are my mummy and daddy, and what's happening?" I nearly cried at how scared he looked.

"Your parent's are on there way, and Call me Bella, You had a sieser and then blacked out, I came as soon as I could, just stay lying down, the doctor is a friend of mine." he nodded sadly and someone walked in, I didn't take my eyes of Freddy and ran my hand though his hair a few times.

"Hi Bella, Hello Freddy, I'm Doctor Cullen, but you can call me Edward, ok" I smiled and Edward moved to me side me and smiled at Freddy.

"Hello" Freddy said and I looked at Edward.

"He had no idea of what happened and was freaking out" I mumbled to Edward lowly. Seeing as we had gotten there at 5, it was about 7 when his parents turned up, I gave then a brief of all the scares that were done. It ended up being some pre existing condition he had that I can't remember the name off and dehydration. They fussed over him and I left to find Edward talking to an older gentleman.

"You did well Edward, I must admit, I wouldn't of done that in my first year out of collage" Edward seemed smug.

"Well I guess I had an awesome teacher, and please keep watch on him, I have things to do, you know?" The older gentleman nodded and walked into the room, Edward sore me standing beside the door. "How is the kid?" he asked and I walked up to him.

"Better with his parents" he nodded and I looked at my pone to see a message from Alice saying to meet her at some restaurant in 10. "Shit I've gotta go"

"Same, planes with friends?" he asked will taking off his jacket and running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, with my best friend, you know shopaholic" he chuckled and nodded "What about you?" I asked and put my hands in my pockets.

"Going out with my best mate, brother and his misses, they finally set a date." he said smiling, my phone started ringing.

"Shopaholic's ammoniums here, how may we help you?" I head Alice's laugh.

"Every funny, were catching a cab, so just come home and then we will leave" I rolled my eyes as we walked into the parking lot.

"Ok, call you back in a second" she laughed and hung up.

"I'm off driving" I said and put my phone away.

"how did you manage that?" he asked, sub contently we both started walking slower.

"Taxi" he nodded and we reached the cars.

"See your next time" he called will getting in.

"Shore, see ya then" I said then got in my car. The drive was quiet, I didn't even turn on my radio. Pulling up I grabbed my bag and hills before getting out and locking the car, walking up to the apartment I was about to unlock it when it opened, Alice was there in a yellow dress, it was halter neck and was loose, but the side stayed in the stops and the bottom was like a tight micro skirt, rolling my eyes she passed me a strapless black dress, a glass of coke, which looked like it had jack in it as well I rolled my eyes and walked to my room, taking a long drink I got undressed and changed under wear, brushed my teeth and then slipped the dress on, taking another drink I yelled for Alice will slipping the hills back on. She came in making me sit in a chair and giving me two slices of pizza, smiling I started eating it as Alice took my hair out and brushed it, only to straighten it and put it back up, but with my bangs out and some more hair to make it messier.

"I love you Alice, even if your a pain" she smiled and pulled at a piece of hair, rolling my eyes I put my plate down she went back over my makeup and up on a slightly darker lip stick.

"Done, now we are hitting the club, it's 8" I smiled and finished my drink, I grabbed my id, and some money, stuffing it in my top, which was heard because I had boobs and Alice has my in a tight dress. We walked out of the apartment and she locked the door, I then remembered my Phone.

"Shit my phone" I said turning back.

"Here it is" she handed it to me and I smiled putting it in the pocket I just found. We got a cab to a new club, it was called 'Twilight' smiling we got straight in and started dancing.

EPOV:

Pulling up at Jaspers house Emmet's jeep was already out the front, walking in side I said a quick hi to everyone before going up stairs and brushing my teeth, I found a pair of black jeans and a new black button up on my bed, smiling I put them on and just through my converse back on. Putting my wallet in my pocket and phone, I walked down stairs swinging my keys, grabbing some cereal from the kitchen I sat down beside Rose.

"Why are you eating cereal?" she asked, looking at the fruit loops, I shrugged.

"I was hungry, plus I got called in to treat a kid, and the chick from Jason's was there because it was on of her students" Rose gave me a look and then shrugged turning back to Emmet and Jasper's game. I then noticed Rose had a red dress on, Emmet and jasper both had dress pants, Jasper had a white shirt and Emmet had a red shirt, I made the sound of a whip and got two amused looks, Rose just ignored me. We stayed like at till about 8ish when a car honked from outside.

"That's up" Rose said getting up, Emmet followed like a puppy will Jas and I hung back, it was a taxi, I took the front seat and we pulled up at a new club called Twilight.

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter if it's bad, I just had to do it to get to where I wanted for the club and the main meeting.**

**I know I said that they were 22, but Edward is magical a nerosurgen (can't spell sorry) or a head docter... yep... I wasn't really in the lets play doctor mood, so this is what you get, next chapter should be out by next week... should.**


End file.
